


Shotgun It

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Public PDA just isn't Sunstreaker's thing, so what's going on?
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Shotgun It

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Aphrodisiacs

Sideswipe knew he was a handsome mech. It wasn’t that he was vain; he didn’t care nearly the same about his appearance as his twin did. But he found his own features appealing and had been told the same by countless other mecha.

In so many words.

He and Sunstreaker were exclusive, much to many mechs’ disappointment. They were bondmates for life, and while they could each appreciate the aesthetic beauty in others’ frames, they only ever wanted each other.

Even after millennia, they still revved each other up. Trust and familiarity were a big part of it…

… but yeah, they were both damn attractive.

Although Sideswipe didn’t think he was suddenly attractive enough for Sunstreaker to crawl his way into Sideswipe’s lap in the rec room during a party and start kissing him. Public displays of affection were sort of a no-go for Sunstreaker. He allowed Sideswipe to lean up against him, hold his hand, or kiss him on the cheek, but anything racier than that was reserved for the berth.

It wasn’t that he was a prude; instead, it was more than he liked to keep Sideswipe to himself. So, for him to start pawing at Sideswipe’s panel was highly unusual, to say the least.

“Uh… Sunny?” Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker started mouthing his way along Sideswipe’s jaw. “Whatcha doin’?”

“What’s it look like?” Sunstreaker murmured.

“It looks like you’re about to start humping my leg in front of all these nice people,” Sideswipe said, giving a little wave to a wide-opticked Bumblebee as he stumbled past the couch.

Sunstreaker drew back until only a micron of air separated their nasal ridges. “That sounds like a great idea,” he said dreamily.

“No, not normally… hey… look at me,” Sideswipe instructed, placing his cube of high grade on the couch arm. He then grasped the sides of Sunstreaker’s face and gently turned his helm from side to side. Sunstreaker’s optics could barely seem to focus and they were practically navy instead of their normal lighter violet blue.

“Did you just have high grade tonight?” Sideswipe asked, peering around Sunstreaker to look around the rest of the room. He didn’t notice anyone looking their way, but no one else seemed ready to bare their interface equipment and get down with a partner right then and there.

“Yeah. Want some? I’ll shotgun it,” Sunstreaker murmured, turning his head enough so that he captured Sideswipe’s left thumb. He started suckling the tip of it and despite himself, Sideswipe’s interface protocols pinged to life.

“Maybe back in our room. Come on, let’s go there and you can do whatever falls into your pretty little drugged mind.”

Someone had slipped Sunstreaker _something_ , although Sideswipe couldn’t tell exactly what or why for. Perhaps it had been meant for someone else, but regardless, it didn’t seem harmful. Sunstreaker might have a doozy of a helmache tomorrow but his vitals seemed only a little higher than normal.

Fortunate for Sunstreaker that he had a loving twin who was completely ready to help burn off the access accumulating charge that the drug seemed to be inducing.

~ End


End file.
